Rose Blackwell
| species= * ( , ) | gender= * Female | family= * Father † * Mother † * Insidious † (Paternal Great-Uncle) * Maverick Chamberlain (Adoptive Father) * Charlotte Marshall-Chamberlain † (Adoptive Step-Mother) * Elizabeth Chamberlain (Adoptive Step-Sister) | eye color= * Blue | hair color= * Blonde | actor= * * }} Rose Blackwell is a witch-werewolf hybrid and the adoptive daughter of Maverick Chamberlain. She was born in Los Angeles, into one of the two ruling families of the Crescent Wolf Clan, but her mother and father were killed. A vampire was able to get her out of town after her parents death and was adopted by Maverick. and the Blackwell Family Rose is the American counterpart of ; a young Earthly child of . History Rose Blackwell was born in Los Angeles, California, on June 6th 2013. Her family was one of the two royal families which ruled the Crescent Wolf Clan, which resided in Los Angeles. Shortly after her birth her parents were killed by her own people. An unnamed vampire found her in her cradle. He took her, protecting her. When he asked Maverick to curse the Crescent Clan to stop them he (Maverick) spared her to give her a better start in life and kept her as his own. Personality Rose seems to be a kind and gentle young girl, with a sweet and innocent persona. According to Maverick, Rose is very quiet. She hates to hear people argue and she is easily startled. You have to break down what you say to hear and you must be careful so she doesn't take it the wrong way. She isn't used to magic and she doesn't know that she is a hybrid. Physical Appearance She has long red hair and blue eyes. She is seen in light colored shirts, that normally have flowers or other prints on them. Powers and Abilities Rose is werewolf, having inherited the werewolf gene from both of her parents. If Rose were to kill someone, she would trigger her werewolf gene and would gain all of the powers of lycanthropy. Weaknesses If Rose were to kill someone, she would trigger her werewolf gene and would gain all of the weaknesses of a werewolf. Relationships Maverick Chamberlain Maverick knew Rose's family and saved her when she was a baby. They are currently in a father-daughter like relationship and Maverick is willing to protect her. Their history goes way back. Maverick cursed the Crescent Clan to stop them, but he spared Rose to give her a better start in life. Rose was later by adopted by Maverick vowing to love her as her own. He would do anything to keep her safe and would kill anyone who would ever bring her harm. Justinian Chamberlain Justin is Rose's adoptive uncle via Maverick Chamberlain. When they are reunited five years later, Rose and Justin seem to get along fairly well. They bond over old stories about Rose's father, and Rose even gives him his century-old toy soldier back. Later, Justin saves Rose from an attack on the compound, and she tells her father that she considers Justin her friend. Name * The name '''Rose '''is a Germanic name, which was composed of the elements hrod "fame" and heid "kind, sort, type". The Normans introduced it to England in the forms Roese and Rohese. From an early date it was associated with the word for the fragrant flower rose (derived from Latin rosa). * The last name '''Chamberlain '''is of Old French origin, and is an occupational name for a chamberlain, that is an official in charge of the private chambers of his master; the term was later a title of high rank. The derivation of this name is from the Old French and Anglo-Norman French "c(h)ambrelain, cambrelane, cambrelen©", chamberlain. The Italian cognate "camerlengo" was given to a manager of a pontifical court. Trivia * At first, Rose was first adopted by Maverick Chamberlain, and five years later, she was re-claimed by Graysin, later on.